A variety of latching devices are available for latching doors, drawers, and similar container access structures. Such latch assemblies typically include a knob or some form of handle that is rotated to move the latching member between its latched and unlatched positions. Latch assemblies often include a key operated lock that enables the latch to be locked in either the latched or unlatched position. Unfortunately, such locking latches typically require use of the key in order to move the latch between its latched and unlatched positions. For containers that require frequent access, use of the key in order to access the container contents becomes time consuming and exhausting. To ease these difficulties, operators tend to either leave the latch in its unlatched position or leave the key in the latch. Each of these solutions, however, significantly reduces the security of the container contents.
What is needed, therefore, is a locking latch that eliminates one or more disadvantages of prior locking latch assemblies.